The Shadow
"The Shadow" is an upcoming episode in Season 1. It will premiere on May 22nd in the USA and March 6th in France. Synposis Angered because of Chloé, Stephanie gets akumatized into The Shadow, a shadow-taking super villain. Plot The students are in class, and Stephanie stares at Adrien. She swoons over him, until Chloé glares at her. After class, she accidentally drops her backpack, and Adrien picks it up for her. Stephanie almost swoons, and blushes. She is going to grab it, but Chloé immediately sees this and runs up to Adrien, pushing Stephanie away. She gets angered and runs to the locker room. She throws everything on the ground and then cries. Hawk Moth feels the distress and anger and sends an akuma after her. The akuma enters Stephanie's ring, connecting her and Hawk Moth. Stephanie agrees to grab the miraculouses and becomes The Shadow. She goes to the Eiffel Tower and takes away everyone's shadow. Everyone is forced to smile or else they will become her slaves. Still remembering what Chloé did to her before she was akumatized, she goes to the school. She tells the students that she will spare their life if they say where Chloé is. Nobody knows so she takes away their shadow. The Shadow finds Chloé walking out from the locker room with Sabrina. She flies in front of them, taking Sabrina's shadow first. Sabrina doesn't smile. Thus, she becomes The Shadow's slave. She aims for Chloé, who is running. Finally, she takes away her shadow and Chloé doesn't smile. She also becomes The Shadow's slave. Adrien and Marinette sees this and they transform. The Shadow tries to take away their shadow. Hawk Moth tells her to get their Miraculouses before taking away their shadow. The Shadow is having too much fun, so she doesn't listen and proceeds in trying to aim at the superheroes. Hawk Moth tries to control her, but she is immune to it. She aims, but she misses and ends up taking the stair's shadow instead. The Shadow is angered and tells Chloé and Sabrina to trap them in a cage which they automatically make, as they were granted the power to create things that The Shadow tells them to after becoming her slave. They trap the superheroes in the cage. Ladybug tells Cat Noir to use his Cataclysm on the bars, which he proceeds to do. They break out from the cage. The Shadow finds out that aiming at them wouldn't work, and she fights with them. Ladybug tells Cat Noir to distract The Shadow, and he does. Meanwhile, Ladybug hides behind the stairs and uses her Lucky Charm. The Lucky Charm appears to be a bottle of oil. She sees Cat Noir's staff, the lights, the glow-in-the-dark glitter, glue, and The Shadow's ring. She throws the bottle at Cat Noir's staff and he hits it, spilling on The Shadow's ring. It loosens and comes off, but The Shadow puts it back. Ladybug takes the glue and glitter and squirts the glue on The Shadow's ring. Astonished, the Shadow turns around, scowling at her. Ladybug took the lid of the glitter off and sprinkled the whole bottle of glitter on her ring. She then whispers to Cat Noir, who turns off the lights. Because The Shadow's ring is covered in glitter that glows in the dark, Ladybug can easily spot it. The Shadow has no idea what was going on, and tries to find the superheroes. Ladybug runs and the ring comes off, then she grabs it and crushes it. Cat Noir immediately turns back on the light, and Ladybug de-evilizes the akuma. She turns everything back to normal, and shadows return to everyone. The next day, Stephanie tries to find her backpack that she didn't pick up. Adrien appears in front of her, and picks it up. Making sure Chloé doesn't run up to him a second time, she turns around, seeing Chloé talking to Kim and Sabrina. She smiles and Adrien is still holding the backpack up. She turns to look at Adrien and takes her backpack back. Afterschool, Adrien sees the newest Ladyblog, and a ladybug flies to his computer. He grins. Characters Major Characters *Adrien/Cat Noir *Marinette/Ladybug *Stephanie/The Shadow *Tikki *Plagg *Hawk Moth *Akuma *Chloé *Sabrina Minor Characters *Miss Bustier *Civilians *Alya *Kim *Students Trivia *The Shadow was only referred without the word "the" in front only once. Category:Episodes